A portable terminal device makes electrical communication between a user and another user or a service provider to provide various services such as a voice call, a short message service, a multimedia service, and an entertainment service.
The portable terminal device is commercialized in various types such as a bar type, a flip type, a folder type, a sliding type, a pop-up type, and a swing type according to the outer appearances thereof to satisfy different tastes of users.
The portable terminal device is equipped with a battery to supply power. The battery is detachably coupled with the rear surface of the portable terminal device. Recently, batteries having various shapes have been manufactured while taking the style of the portable terminal device into consideration.